swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Octavius
Quotes Me and my brothers will die for the Republic if need be. -Marcus telling his devotion to the cause. OOH RAH -Marine cheer Aim for the eye, aim for the eye. -Marcus speaking to himself as he takes aim with his rifle. "Executing JENOVA protocal..." -Marcus over his com as he kills some civilians and republic soldiers for finding information on the JENOVA project. Appearance Marcus is tall and built like a tank just like his brothers. He is never far away from his weapons while with his brothers. He has a buzz cut just like a normal soldier would and trains constantly to ensure his body is in peak condition. While not on duty Marcus has been known to wear civi clothing. Such as a white long sleeve shirt over that with a long back sleeveless jacket. For pants he wears dark blue with black boots. Personality The orignal Marcus Octavius was an understanding person who always took time aside for those who needed to talk. Like his future clone he knew when to shut up and fall in line and just like his clone he had some trouble with the top brace who focus on the needs of the Senate rather than the soldiers who fight for them. Birth on Manaan The orignal Marcus was born on Manaan into a wealthy family that shipped and sold Kolto. (Before bacta) He was an extremely bright boy Marcus was, or so I'm told. He always got good grades in school and than college but that didn't seem normal to Marcus it didn't excite him as it did his other brothers and sisters. Marcus enlisted with the Republic armed forces and was soon accepted into the 20th Marine Recon and Scout Divsion. Basic Training "No matter how much training you are given. It doesn't prepair you for all the blood and screams." - One of Marcus's lessons Marcus was sent all across the galaxy to learn the basic of the Scout Sniper Corps. He would learn how to track and cover his tracks while alone and out numbered. He would learn how to fire his long-range slug thrower and reload it within seconds before his enemy even hears the shot. He would also be trained how to blend in with his environment. Aside from weapon fire and tatics Marcus was also taught Teräs Käsi which he would master. Sacking of Coruscant With the war raging all across the Outter-Rim and Inner Rim Marcus's family was worried that their son would be injuried or worse. Marcus hadn't seen much combat, although he had kills under his belt his unit was sceen far from the battlefield. He reassured his family that he was safe and was given some R&R on Coruscant while everyone else was on Alderaan for the treaty with the Empire. But when the Sith appeared above Coruscant with an elite group bent on conquest Marcus and his divsion held the ground at the Jedi Temple as long as he could. But there were out numbered and out gunned even with the Jedi's help. Marcus and his entire company were killed in the invasion. Marcus died protecting a group of younglings as more Sith stormed the Jedi Temple. But the story doesn't end there... Clone This is were my story begins. Mine starts off where his left off. His family torn by their lose contacted a group from another water world called Kamino. They had paid half their fortune to clone him, and it was a complete success; however, his parents only learned to late that they couldn't bring their son back from the dead, I was a fake to them I may have had his memories but not their love. They quickly left planet and paid everyone on the project to bury it all. The project would have stayed buried but a Republic officer who had been there to witness the cloning process couldn't. He took it to his superiors about the use of a clone commando group, and so a new projet was created from the ash of the old. The projects name was code named "JENOVA" J.E.N.O.V.A. Project JENOVA was designed to create super soldiers that could reinforce the Republic's growing KIA's. But it also had another objective, a much darker one. Beside the rising KIA count on both sides a large number of Jedi Knights have been turning to the dark side and joining the Sith Empire. For this reason no Force-Sensative or Jedi were ever informed about this project. At first they drew blood in the hopes of cloning an entire battalion but since cloning was still in the early stages such a large amount of clones was nearly impossible. Thus a new idea was placed before the Republic Black Ops, instead of a battalion they would issue the creation of only 4 clones. The cloning process would take a full year to complete a single batch so while Marcus waited for his new brothers he was placed through advanced and dangerous training. Such as disarming live bombs while under a live fire exercise. After a full year of constant training Marcus had completed his training, and just in time. The first batch of clones were about to be released for the same training Marcus had gone through. Brothers The first to emerge was Z-235 "Gravil". He would become my first brother among the 4. Gravil's was trained in CQC and sharpshooting aswell as piloting. The next two emerged at the same time. BD-642 "Mao" he quickly took a liking to explosives and heavy weapons. His twin, BD-669 "Dex" would be the one to hold the group together even on the hardest of missions. He would be trained in slicing and went on becoming a fine field medic. The last one to emerge was K4-2783 "Sever" refused to use a blaster, he took a more intamite weapon, the blade. Sev became an expert in assassination arts and also had tremendous skill in CQC. But unlike his brothers Sever had a large problem taking orders. Zeta Squad "Me and my unit are tasked with cleaning up the Republic's dirty little secrets." Marcus was given command of the squad code named Rebirth. Since they truely didn't exist they worked in the shadows completing their missions under the cover of night. Their main missions were to whipe out Imperial Separatists supporting the Sith Empire war effort from behind Republic lines. One of their first missions was on Naboo before the invasion of the Sith Empire. It appeared that a few of the local Gungan tribes had been supporting the Imperial war machine providing weapons and information on the Republic garrison stationed on Naboo. Zeta Squad after confirming the location of the Gungan holdout leaked information to the Republic garrison stationed on Naboo. So while the Republic garrison charged the Gungan line Zetga Squad circled around the Gungan camp and ambushed the Gungan figureheads who tried to flee. New Mission For a time everyone seemed to be going well. But the good times didn't last long I'm afraid. Sev didn't like how he or his brothers were being treated. Hidden from the light, the glory of what they had done in their service to the Republic and its war. Sev acted on his own, he killed the staff behind the JENOVA project and after stealing all the research data he defected to the Sith Empire. This put the brace in a tough spot. Sith spies were every were in the Republic, and the Jedi still couldn't be trusted with this knowledge of creating a super soldier. Thus the brace issued a new order for Zeta Squad, they were ordered to track down their brother K4 and terminate him and retrieve all the JENOVA data at all cost. Marcus's stomatch jurked as he heard these words, he couldn't protest against his superiour officer, and he aswell hated Sev for what he had done. But with the Sith Empire now backing Sev Zeta couldn't complete this mission alone. Thus they were transfered under the new command of Marine Corps Commandant, Maven. Marcus was also ordered not to inform his new superiour of any future missions his group would under take nor any information about JENOVA. Being placed within the Republic Special Forces Marcus and his brothers were allowed ranks, Marcus was given Corporal while Gravil was given Private first class and Mao and Dex were made Privates. JENOVA Protocal I hate this... - Marcus to himself during the slaughter on Dantooine. JENOVA Protocal was created right after Sev's defection and Zeta Squads transfer. The JENOVA protocal was beyond Top Secret stating if anyone be they Republic or Sith find information regarding the JENOVA project they were to be terminated immediately along with any witnesses. Marcus was forced to issue this order once on the Republic world of Dantooine. Zeta Squad had learned that some information concerning the JENOVA project had been placed here. Zeta had also received word of Sith agents in the system in search of the data. Their mission was to retrieve the data and eliminate the Sith agents, quietly. Things didn't go as planned. A garrison of war torn of Republic soldiers had been placed on Dantooine for some R&R. As Zeta squad engaged the Sith forces that had managed to land on Dantooine undeteced the ensuing battle had drawn the attention of some Republic soldiers including a Jedi Commander. With the aid of the newly arrived support the battle quickly ended with a short victory. In the chaos of the battle a crate carring datapad holding key information on the JENOVA project had smashed open sending the datapads across the terrain. Marcus ordered Zeta to encircle the Republic soldiers and Jedi, after doing so they all open fired. Everyone who had aided in the battle were cut down by the surprise attack by their own forces. Even the Jedi was taken by surprise taking several shots to the gut and chest. Armor & Weapons Armor: Like Gravil Marcus was given the light recon armor designed for speed and of course flexibility. Fallann Hyper-Rifle: It shoots self-propelled shells that are very accurate over a great distance. Marcus keeps the rifle slung over his back when its not in use. Mandalorian Heavy Blaster Pistol: A pistol designed by the Mandalorians for better accuracy aswell as stopping power. Marcus keeps this weapon on him at all times even on R&R. He keeps it in its holster on his back right at his waist. Combat Knife. Marcus keeps the knife on his armor's chest plate for easy access. When he isn't wearing his armor Marcus hides the blade inside his left boot. Skills Expert Marksman Expert Teräs Käsi User Expert Tracker Skilled Tactican Medals Purple Heart: Marcus was given the Purple Heart after he took a slug for his chief officer. Bronze Star: Marcus was given this medal after securing enemy intel about a surpise attack on a supply line. Silver Star: Marcus, Mao, Gravil, and Dex were given the Silver Star in honor of their defense of the planet Ilum. Category:Human Category:Trooper